


Třicetidenní výzva

by DemetraBlack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemetraBlack/pseuds/DemetraBlack
Summary: Toto dílo vzniká jako součást třicetidenní výzvy na OpenDailySlash Cz/SkVůbec zatím nemám tušení, co z toho vznikne, ale těším se a doufám, že dodržím každý den :)Věnováno Pat, jelikož to celé dala dohromady a vlastně všem, co se této skvělé šílenosti zúčastní.





	1. Je to v pytli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patolozka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/gifts).



> Omlouvám se za případné chyby, betu nemám a první část byla psána ve dvě ráno.

A je to v pytli. Teda, ten člověk je v pytli. Přesněji řečeno v několika pytlích. Po celém Londýně. A Sherlock se rozhodl je všechny dnes večer najít, protože všichni ve Scotland Yard jsou neschopní idioti. A to jsem měl naplánovanou schůzku s Jane. Nebo se jmenuje Sandra? No to je jedno, podstatou je, že mou náplní večera měla být poklidná večeře a ne pobíhání po skládkách za Sherlockem a jeho majestátným kabátem. A ne, nemohl jsem Sherlockovi říct, že s ním nejdu, protože v lepším případě by mě neustále bombardoval zprávami nebo by se v horších případě objevil v restauraci a vyděsil by… Tu slečnu. Takže jo, prší, je mi zima a snažím se udržet tempo se Sherlockem, který se tváří, že poslední takhle dobrý případ už neměl věky. Naposledy minulý týden.

„Sherlocku, jak dlouho ještě hodláš pobíhat po smetištích jako maniak, nechceš to nechat třeba na Andersona?“

„Ne, ten by zničil všechny důkazy, to nemůžu dovolit u takhle důležitého případu!“ Vyvalí na mě oči, jak kdybych řekl něco neskutečně stupidního. V jeho očích to asi bylo, ale už ho mám plné zuby, je jedna ráno, oba jsme promoklí až na kost. Jestli zase chytí rýmu, bude ještě víc nesnesitelný a další zvonek to nepřežije.

              Už začíná svítat, když konečně dorazíme do Baker street, případ vyřešen. Lestrade nebyl moc šťastný, když mu ve čtyři ráno zvonil telefon s tím, že zase musí do práce po třech hodinách spánku, ale byl rád, že se to vyřešilo tak rychle. Já se jen modlím, že dnešek prospí a nebude řešit další případ.

 

              Něco mě probudí z polospánku. Cítím další váhu těla v nohách mé postele. Z pohledu na budík zjišťuji, že je teprve šest ráno, takže jsem spal asi hodinu. Sherlock tam sedí s nohama přitaženýma k hrudníku a kouká na mě. Než se stačím zeptat co chce, cítím, že si schoval studené šlapky ke mně pod peřinu, kouká těma svýma psíma očima. Nechám ho, otočím se na stranu a než stihnu znovu propadnout do říše snů, slyším jak tiše říká: „Promiň, že jsem ti zkazil další schůzku.“ Jen zamručím, že to je jedno, ať jde spát. Když se znovu probudím po Sherlockovi v mém pokoji zůstal jen slabý závan jeho předražené kolínské.


	2. Dárek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Áááá, zatím mě to velmi baví a děkuju, za moc hezké komentáře k předchozí kapitole. Asi tuším, kam to směřuje a velmi se těším na zítřejší zadání. 
> 
> Kapitolku věnuju Káje a doufám, že se k našemu čelendži připojí :P

Samozřejmě, jak jsem předpovídal, tak Sherlock prochladl. Chytil rýmičku, měl horečku, všechno ho bolelo a skoro nemohl mluvit. Mě z něho bolela hlava – byl nesnesitelný. Nudil se a protože se nemohl skoro hýbat, tak se uhnízdil na pohovce v obýváku a koukal na Kriminálku Miami na počítači. Jinými slovy spíš všem nadával do idiotů. Neméně si svou frustraci vybíjel i na mně.

„Johneee, dones mi čaj!“ nebo „Johne, podej mi sušenky.“ „Johne, já chci k večeři čínu.“ Johne to a Johne tamto. Už ho mám plné zuby, cuká mi v oku a modlím se ke všem božstvům, aby už byl schopný vylézt z postele a ať mě klidně zase tahá celé noci po Londýně, ale na tohle už opravdu nemám. Jedno ráno, asi pátý den ukňouraného Sherlocka, se se Sherlockem pohádáme.

„Sherlocku, opravdu nejsem Tvoje služka, mohl by ses třeba zvednout a ten čaj si aspoň podat a ne pokaždé mě volat kvůli každé prkotině!“  


„Ale Johne, já jsem nemocný! A na nemoc pomáhá klid, ne zbytečná námaha.“  


„Sherlocku, ty jsi všechno, jen ne klidný. Celý den tu řveš do notebooku, pochoduješ po bytě – bez ponožek – a navíc už jsi dostatečně schopný zvednout ten svůj líný zadek a jít otravovat paní Hudsonovou. Takže to tu zvládneš, já jdu pryč. Vrátím se večer, měj se.“ Nezapomenu praštit vchodovými dveřmi. Celý den se poflakuju po Londýně, sejdu se s Mikem na kafe, skočím do Sainsbury’s na nákup.

 

              Večer, když se vrátím, po Sherlockovi ani vidu, ani slechu, najdu na stole zvláštní balíček. „Pro Johna“ hlásí cedulka na něm. Roztrhám hedvábný papír a v něm je svetr. Luxusní svetr z velmi příjemného měkkého úpletu. Vím, že jsem si stěžoval, že bych potřeboval nový, ale nečekal jsem, že si to Sherlock vůbec zapamatuje.

 

 „Promiň, že jsem byl protivný a otravný“ ozve se ode dveří do Sherlockovy ložnice „a doufám, že se ti líbí.“  
  
„Je moc hezký, díky, Sherlocku.“ Pousměju se a pohladím rukou ten nečekaný dárek.  
  
A jeho omluva je mnohem příjemnější dárek, než ten svetr.


	3. „Chtěl bych se líbat s jednou slečnou, ale neumím to, kamaráde, pomůžeš mi?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Věnováno Belldandy, pokud si to přečte. :)

Bylo to takové krásné nedělní odpoledne, slunce svítilo skrz okna do obýváku, já si v klidu popíjel svůj čaj, když tu se najednou od svého notebooku ozve Sherlock.

„Johne? Vnímáš mě?“  
  
„Ano, Sherlocku?“  
  
„Chtěl bych se líbat s jednou slečnou, ale vzhledem k mým žádným předchozím zkušenostem… to neumím.“  
  
„To… je hezké Sherlocku.“ Trochu se zarazím, netuším, kam tím směřuje.

 „Pomůžeš mi?“ Málem se udusím na svém heřmánkovém čaji.

 

„C-c-cože?“ Doufám, že nenavrhuje to, co si myslím.  
  
„No, vzhledem k Tvým pravidelným schůzkám, které se jednou či dvakrát opakují se stejnou ženou, je vysoká pravděpodobnost, že některou z nich i líbáš. A vzhledem k častému opakování si myslím, že chybou tvých schůzek je výběr ženy nebo Tvé otřesné vtipy, spíš, než Tvá líbací technika. Takže, naučil bys mě, jak se správně líbat?“

Ticho.

Ticho.

„Sherlocku, to je- to je-“

 

„Co to je, Johne?“  


„Nepřístojné a já nejsem-„  
  
„Nejsi co? Teplý? Ale no tak, Johne, udělej to pro vědu, týká se to případu, navíc to vůbec nedefinuje tvou sexuální orientaci, no tááák.“ Poslední část věty protáhne, jako líně předoucí kocour.

„Sherlocku, prostě ne!“ Vyletím po něm. „Je to… Je to prostě divné, líbat svého kamaráda. A navíc líbat ženu je jiné, než líbat muže, takže ti nebudu v ničem nápomocný, v tomhle ohledu aspoň.“

Chvíle ticha.

„Johneee, prosím, jsi jediný, koho o to můžu požádat, navíc to urychlí můj případ minimálně o tři dny. Chápeš?! Celé tři dny!“

„Sherlocku.“ Řeknu varovným tónem, který Sherlock buď nepozná, nebo se ho rozhodl ignorovat.

 

„Jsi má jediná naděje, Obi Wane!“ Lituju, že jsem mu pustil Hvězdné války.

 

„Pod jednou podmínkou“ rozzáří se mu oči „přestaneš skladovat lidské prsty v mé přihrádce na zeleninu!“

Jen přikyvuje a hrne se ke mně. Divné chování, na to, že se má nutit do fyzického kontaktu. Vím, neměl jsem se nechat donutit, ale Sherlock stejně vždy nakonec dostane to, co chce, tak proč si to neurychlit a nekazit si zbytek hezké neděle, prostě ho políbím a bude se moci vrátit ke svému čaji, tak. Ale, už je to celkem dlouho, co jsem líbal muže.

  _Myslím, že naposledy jsem s chlapem byl někdy rok po nastěhování se k Sherlockovi. Vždycky, když jsem chtěl víc, tak tomu něco chybělo._ _Málokdy je někdo schopný pochopit všechna moje traumata a spíš se mi vysmějí. A potom žárlí na Sherlocka. Nebo nechápou, že mě přitahují i ženy. Vždy to ztroskotalo na jednom z toho. Teda, většina pokusů o vztah za poslední dobu ztroskotala na Sherlockovi._

Stoupnu si před něj, zvednu k němu pohled.

„Dobře, Sherlocku, polibek není jen o samotném polibku, ale i o tom, co k němu vede. Ženy mají rády, když se jich nejdřív dotkneš, třeba ji napůl obejmeš, nebo položíš ruce na boky.“ Položím si jeho ruce na danou část těla. „Můžeš ji pohladit po bedrech…“ Názorně ukážu na jeho bedrech, jedna ruka mi spočine na jeho kříži. Druhou se vydám po jeho paži na rameno, až na zátylek a přitáhnu si jeho hlavu k polibku. Dřív než se naše rty setkají mu pohlédnu do očí a ujistím se, že je to v pořádku. Ale kouká se jako omámený. Zapamatovává si co říkám a zjevně mu není nepříjemné, že se ho dotýkám.

 

Nás polibek zůstává cudný, přesto si dovolím přejet jazykem po jeho rtech, načež mi to opětuje. Je to elektrizující, líbat Sherlocka. Po několika málo vteřinách chci polibek ukončit, ale Sherlock si mě z neznámých důvodů přitáhne ještě blíž a polibek prohloubí. Jeho jazyk mazlí ten můj a cítím z něj závan čokolády. Je to…příjemné.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ááááá, šílím ze Sherlocka, protože... Jak typické pro něj :D Děsně si zatím challenge užívám, takže díky díky za ni :)


	4. Jablko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dnes sice taková velmi kraťučká, ale dneska jsem udělala zkoušku z filosofie, jo?! :D Takže moje mentální kapacity jsou vyčerpány.

Dnes byl velmi zvláštní a příjemný den. Lestrade ráno zavolal Sherlockovi, že má pro něj případ, ani jsem si nestihl dočíst Timesy. Sherlock spokojeně tancoval okolo mrtvoly a chrlil dedukce, já mu k tomu přikyvoval a povzbuzoval ho. Není dobrý nápad mu do toho jinak zasahovat.

              Mezitím jsem přemýšlel nad včerejškem a nad tím polibkem, náš den pokračoval dál, jako by se vůbec nic nestalo. Jen se večer ke mně Sherlock přidal při koukání na nový díl Doctora. No, nacpal se mi zase po peřinu, aby mě mohl studit nohama. Vypadal zvláštně uvolněně. A taky mi dal pusu na tvář na dobrou noc. A vůbec, byl celý takový… Přítulný. Když jsem se ho na to zeptal dnes ráno, tak jen odvětil „Případ, Johne.“ a poté mě při cestě na Scotland Yard chytil za ruku. Divné, ale pokud to souvisí s případem a pokud případ vyžaduje tolik tělesného kontaktu… Nelíbí se mi to. Teda, nevadí mi, že se mě chce Sherlock dotýkat, ale že se chce dotýkat někoho cizího. Zní to nebezpečně, ještě se budou s Moriartym vodit za ruce… No, to by nemuselo dopadnout dobře, musím zjistit, co je vlastně tenhle případ zas.

 

              Později odpoledne sedím v křesle, Sherlock chřoupe jablko a pochoduje po obýváku. Má na sobě ty děsně úzké kalhoty a tu uplou fialovou košili, jejíž knoflíčky vypadají, že každou chvíli prasknou. Nemůžu od něj odtrhnout pohled. Vypadá tak…

 

„Sexy.“

„Cože?“ Otáže se Sherlock.

„Já jen- jen vypadáš sexy.“ Zakoktám se, zrudnu a oči mi sjedou na to jablko a chvíli toužím být tím jablkem a zase pocítit ty jeho rty.

Mezitím si Sherlock ujme další jablko z košíku a aniž bych si ho všimnul, ho po mně hodí. Až když mě trefí do ramene, všimnu si jeho liščího úsměvu.

 

„An apple a day keeps the doctor away, John. Ale já si svého doktora chci ponechat.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se všem neangličtinářům, ale v angličtine je to tak ikonické rčení, že jsem to v textu nemohla překládat do češtiny, to by to ztratilo to svoje kouzlo.   
> (V překlada : Jedno jablko denně odpudí lékaře.)


	5. Jako bych byl neviditelný

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na dnešní téma jsem neměla moc dobrý nápad, tak se omlouvám. A není to moc veselé. A dalo by se to zpracovat líp. A tak :D 
> 
> Ale na zítřek, na ten se velmi těším ;)

Některé dny mě Sherlock zahrnuje svou pozorností. Ptá se mě na názor k případu, zajímá se, kde jsem byl, s kým jsem byl. Zdraví mě, dostávám přání dobrého rána, občas i napůl opilý polibek na dobrou noc. Pamatuje si můj rozvrh v práci a vaří mi čaj. Mluví na mě, sděluje mi, co si myslí o tom či onom. Drží mě v metru za ruku, protože ví, že v nacpaném metru mívám panické záchvaty. A je to, jako kdybych stá   v záři Slunce a přítomnosti všech Bohů.

 

              Jindy… se stáhnou na nebi mraky a Nietzsche zabije Boha. A Sherlock mi ani neodpoví na přání dobrého rána, nepodívá se mým směrem. Netuší, jestli jsem v místnosti. Nebere mě k případům, většinu času stejně jen sedí v křesle, hraje na housle ve tři ráno. Nechává v lednici nechutné věci tak, že jsou všude divné substance, až se jeden bojí tam nechávat jídlo. A nejhůř ze všeho vůbec nemluví a nevnímá. A je to, jako bych byl neviditelný.


End file.
